


【翔润】Game Rules 03（ABO）

by Zucca8023



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【翔润】Game Rules 03（ABO）

好像每次见到这个松本桑，都会赶上他的发情期啊。

边往楼下走的时候樱井翔边想着，也不知道这是种什么样的缘分。

二楼只有一间屋子房门紧闭，樱井翔很快找到了目标，来到门口，抬手敲门，一边敲门一边出声道，“不好意思，不好意思，有人在里面吗？”

没有贸然进去，他也担心看见什么令双方都尴尬的场面。

门的另一边安静了下来，刚才隐隐约约传出来的“嘎吱嘎吱”的声音也听不见了。

“咚咚咚。”

“不好意思？请问需要帮助吗？”

依然们有声音。

“咚咚咚。”

“不好意思，我进去了哦？”

随着从门缝里透出的信息素味道越来越浓，樱井翔不再等待，掏出随身带着的抑制剂片剂，抠出三粒扔进了嘴里。这是市面上最常见的抑制剂，并不是最便宜的，甚至价格在所有片制抑制剂中算是中等偏上的，但因为它最方便，起效迅速，且AO通用，所以除了Beta，几乎人手一板，随身携带，以备不时之需。

这不，现在就用上了。

不过这种抑制剂也有缺点，效用时间非常短，只能作为突然发情后使用注射类抑制剂之前的补充，应一下急可以，想要平安度过发情期，还是老实注射抑制剂吧。

转动门把手的同时，樱井翔听见了屋子里传出了类似重物坠地的声音，然后又变得悄无声息。

门并没有锁，被樱井翔推得大敞四开。

露台正对着房门，露台的门也开着，风吹起了两侧的落地纱帘，芒果混合着荔枝的信息素味道随着风扑面而来，比在三楼和门外不知道要浓郁了多少倍，饶是樱井翔已经吃了几片抑制剂，也被刺激得有了反应。

狠掐了大腿一把，用疼痛压下了生理性冲动，樱井翔环视着屋内的景象。

空无一人。

靠墙摆着一张很大的双人床，床头是镂空的铁艺，看上去华丽复古又结实，上面有一团什么东西。两侧有床头柜，床的正对面有一个五层的抽屉柜，上面是个电视，角落里摆着一个大花盆，栽着棵什么树，屋里铺着厚厚的地毯。

床上凌乱不堪，好几个枕头被蹂躏成各种形状散落双人床各处。不过最吸引眼球的，还是床上、柜子上、地毯上，放眼望去到处都是的性爱道具。

种类齐全，花样繁多，樱井翔边往里走，边扫视这些工具，大部分都已经进入到SM领域了……

不知不觉走到床边，樱井翔才看清楚，床头上那一团东西是手指粗的麻绳，从这个形状来看，之前应该有人被抬高双手绑在这里了。

松本桑？

带着这个几乎可以肯定了的猜测，樱井翔向床上看去，看见那个扔在床上的尺寸惊人上面还带着些许血迹的按摩棒，那个连着一个小仪器的细细的金属棒，以及床上那滩深色的水迹的时候，眉头深深皱了起来。

这些东西他其实都见过，尤其是这台连着金属棒的小仪器，只见过一次，就给樱井翔留下了至深的印象。

 

刚上大学那年，他就被同学带到了某个酒吧里。明面上是个可以观赏脱衣服和钢管舞的夜店，实则底下是一个很大的SM俱乐部。那个同学专好这一口，而且喜欢让朋友们看着他怎么弄俱乐部里的那些M。

那次被同学包下的是个男性Omega，忘了因为什么惹得同学不满意了，他就把这个东西插进了Omega的前面，把档位调到最高，以示惩罚。看着Omega痛苦抽搐着倒地，因为强烈的电流刺激最终失禁，同学才满意了。

从那以后，樱井翔就找了个理由跟这位同学渐渐断了联系，即使他是英国某公爵的独生子，跟皇室是亲戚；即使他非常欣赏樱井翔，想要跟他搞好关系；即使这个人能够成为樱井财团在英国非常有势力的合作者。

原因无他，道不同，不相为谋尔。

现在又一次见到这个该死的小东西，成功勾起了樱井翔过去不好的回忆。一想到就在刚才，松本桑，那个浓眉大眼，笑起来会露出洁白牙齿，比他小了两岁多的年轻人被这个东西折磨，一种类似于怒气的东西就在樱井翔的胸膛里撞击着。

怒气似火焰，开始燃烧起来，有愈演愈烈的趋势。

樱井翔也不清楚，他为什么会这样生气。

因为这个电击棒让他回忆起了英国那次不愉快的经历？因为房间里残留的属于松本胜雄的那股非常刺鼻的信息素的味道？因为不忿松本家这个名义上的长子被这样对待？他不知道，也许这些原因都有，也许又都不是因为这些。

更可能是单纯的同情吧，同情这个心甘情愿陪着孩子们玩的温柔男人这样的被松本胜雄侮辱，大窗户边露出那种落寞又受伤的神色，他一定很不快乐吧？强颜欢笑的样子，让他想起了很久之前的那个叫“masan”的孩子，在神社里等他的时候，也曾经露出过这样的表情。

记忆模糊了容颜，樱井翔已经看不清那张脸，却独独记住了这个渴望着被什么人真心爱护的神情。

 

房间里信息素的味道并没有彻底散去，樱井翔已经把房门关起来了，以免路过的人产生不必要的误会。

现在的当务之急，是要找到松本桑，种种迹象都表明他还没有使用任何抑制剂，再这么拖下去，身体会出问题的。

没有大衣柜可以躲藏，樱井翔看向了那张双人床。绕着床低头走了一圈，发现了一处异样的地方。

地毯上有拖蹭的痕迹，伸向床底，而且，这里的信息素浓度明显有别于房间中的其他地方。

深吸一口气，樱井翔俯下身子，掀开了长及地面的床单。

床下面的景象让他呼吸猛地一滞，燃烧的怒火都变成了满腔的酸涩。

床底下的空间有些窄，能明显看出来松本润是硬挤进去的，赤身裸体的蜷缩在那里，满脸潮红，呼吸急促，汗水一股一股地顺着身体留下来，甚至染湿了他身下的地毯，意识模糊，有破碎的呻吟从他的嘴里溢出来，即使是半昏迷状态，还是极力压制着，以免自己发出太大的声音。

樱井翔在门外听到的异响，就是松本润挣脱了绳子从床上滚落到地毯上的时候弄出来的吧？为什么要藏起来？是怕被人发现你狼狈的样子吗？

如果我进来之后看一眼就走，你打算就这么藏在床底下等着自己清醒过来？

真是胡来啊！没有抑制剂硬熬过发情期对身体的损伤有多大，樱井翔不相信松本润上学的时候生理卫生老师没有讲过。

面子比健康还重要？樱井翔有有些来气了，他甚至没有想过，自己为什么如此关心一个才见了两次面的陌生人。

不能就这么放任不管，樱井翔尝试叫醒松本润无果后，他只得钻进床底，费了好大劲才把人拽出来，自己也出了一身汗。

直到这时候樱井翔才想起来开灯，他伸手打开了床头的台灯，骤然变亮的房间让松本润呜咽一声，像畏光的小兽一样缩了起来，用双臂遮住了脸。

吓得樱井翔赶紧把台灯关上了。

即使是这一瞬间，樱井翔也借着灯光看见了松本润全身的惨状。

鞭痕覆盖了身体上能够被看见的所有地方，手臂，前胸后背，大腿小腿，有的红肿鼓起，有的已经皮开肉绽，两个手腕被粗糙的麻绳勒出了深深的痕迹，而且因为他的挣脱，在往外渗着血。

后面的伤口肯定更加严重，否则松本润也不会本能的选择侧躺在地毯上而不让屁股着地，一侧脸颊肿起了老高，下了这么狠的手，都有可能造成耳聋。

虽然心疼不已，但现在的情况不给他伤春悲秋的时间，当务之急是要让松本润清醒过来，他肯定随身带着注射用的抑制剂，樱井翔得把这个信息问出来。

“松本桑？松本桑？”樱井翔轻轻推着松本润的肩膀，试着叫醒他。

“热……好热……”松本润呻吟着，还是没有清醒过来。

樱井翔没有办法，只好将人抱起来让他靠着自己的身体，从药板上抠出一片抑制剂喂到松本润嘴里，先让人能正常回答问题才行。

十几秒钟以后，松本润缓缓睁开了眼睛，长睫毛在下眼睑留下一片阴影。

“松本桑，抑制剂在哪里？”

“在，在我的包里……”松本润其实还迷糊着，只是下意识地回答了樱井翔的问题，短短一句话似乎就已经耗尽了他的力气，大口大口喘息着，把全身的重量都倚靠在了樱井翔身上。

从床上扯下来一个枕头放在地毯上，小心将松本润放下，尽量让他侧躺着舒服一点，樱井翔做完这些之后，快步走向了那个被扔在角落里的包。

翻来翻去，找到那个圆柱状的一次性针筒以后，樱井翔攥着抑制剂回到了松本润身边。

躺在地上的人状态非常糟糕。

潮红的脸色变得惨白，连嘴唇都失去了血色，汗越出越多，双眼紧闭，手紧紧按压在胃部，满脸痛苦。

樱井翔担忧的抚上松本润的肩膀，触手一片冰凉，信息素的浓度却没有丝毫减少，还是处在发情期的状态里。

摸到松本润的腺体，那个地方热的不正常，滚烫滚烫的温度，还在微微跳动着，显示出那里的血液循环异常活跃。

手里拿着抑制剂，松本润这样的情形让他闹不准这一针要不要打下去，眼见着他越来越难受，樱井翔做出了决断，他把抑制剂塞到自己衣服口袋里，三两下收拾好松本润的背包，把他的手机也装进去，然后背在背上。

从抽屉里找出一条薄毯，将松本润整个人裹在里面抱起来，从后门悄悄离开别墅，找到自己的车，飞快地开上了高速。

不时抬眼去瞥躺在后座上的人，樱井翔也顾不上做什么安全措施保证松本润别掉下座位，他只能尽量把车开得平稳，刹车的时候尽量慢。松本润的状态让他担忧不已，至于为什么会这样担心，樱井翔没那个闲工夫去考虑。

松本润嘴唇翕动着，樱井翔看见之后，自然而然地认为，这是他太难受了而控制不住的呻吟。

但是如果凑近松本润的耳边仔细听，就能分辨出，他一直在重复一句话，只有一个名字，语调中带着哭腔和脆弱。

“翔君，翔君……”

 

带着松本润来到最近的综合病院挂了急诊，看着医生和护士拉起帘子，樱井翔就跟前来视察的急诊科主任说明情况。

关于自己怎么在房间里发现了松本润，房间里都有什么道具，有哪些可能给松本润造成了伤害，喂他吃了抑制剂以后出现了什么情况，都一一告诉了主任医师，末了还拿出那管没有用的抑制剂交给了大夫。

主任医师一开始皱着眉头在听，他跟正在给松本润处理外伤的医生护士一样，还以为是樱井翔这个Alpha玩起来没有分寸，把人弄成了这个样子。后来听着他说明情况，神情不似作伪，脸上还有难以抑制的担忧之情，主任医师的眉头渐渐松开了，听见樱井翔说自己当时没敢给松本润注射抑制剂，还赞许的点了点头。

“你处理的很好，据我的初步推测，松本桑很有可能是出现了抑制剂排异反应。如果当时给他注射了，可能情况会更加危机。”

医生的话让樱井翔后怕不已，出了一后背的冷汗。

还没来得及仔细查看樱井翔交给他的抑制剂，一只突然伸过来的手就抽走了它。主任医师和樱井翔都被吓了一跳，两人抬头看去，发现是一个穿着白大褂的陌生医生。

“初次见面，我叫难波，”医生非常有礼貌的鞠了一躬，神情隐隐带着傲慢，“是松本家的家族医生。我听说大少爷被送到这里，就带着人赶来了。”

说完难波医生就招了招手，三个人推着担架床过来了，熟练地撤掉松本润身上刚刚戴上的各种仪器和管子，将人抬到了担架床上，向外推去。

“大少爷体质比较特殊，还是由鄙人来亲自治疗比较稳妥，毕竟贵医院不熟悉大少爷的既往病史，到时候要是出了问题，你们也不好负责是不是。那么，告辞了。”劝告般的语气，不容置喙的态度，没有给主任医师和樱井翔留出赞同和反对的时间，说完这些话，难波医生微微一点头，转身向外走去。

他被樱井翔拦下来了。

微微一挑眉，樱井翔的话却让他有些意外，“请问能给我个地址吗？以便过几天我去探望松本桑。毕竟人是我送到医院里的，不看看他确认他已经没什么事情了，我没办法安心呐！可以吗，难波医生？”Alpha礼仪周正，微笑着说出了自己的请求。

我还以为你会阻止我把人带走呢……腹诽的话没有说出口，难波医生重新把微笑挂在脸上，掏出一张名片递给樱井翔，“当然可以，这是我的名片，下面有我医院的地址，三天以后，等大少爷情况稳定了，欢迎樱井先生随时探望。”

再次颔首致意，难波医生就头也不回地离开了。

看着这个姓难波的人走出急诊科大门，樱井翔不复之前的满面春风，寒霜笼罩上了脸庞，眉头再次皱起。

这几个来接松本润的人，看架势可不像是带着大少爷回到自家医院接收更好的治疗，气势汹汹的样子，更像是挟持啊。

将名片收起来，疑虑深深埋进了樱井翔心里。

松本家族，到底是怎么回事？

 

——TBC


End file.
